Novelty yarns are produced by a variety of processes in the textile and find utility for many specific textile purposes, for example, in the manufacture of draperies. Thus, many processes have been designed, especially in processing glass fiber yarns to produce decorative effects on glass fiber strands to render them useful in providing bulk for cloth to be woven for decorative purposes as well as for industrial purposes.
Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,444 a process is described in which glass fiber strands are passed through a texturizing jet at various rates of speed and air pressure is introduced into the jet to entangle the yarns passing therethrough to produce a bulking effect on the yarn issuing from the jet. In another process bulky yarn is produced by providing core and effect yarns which travel at different speeds as they are passed through an air blowing device to filamentize the individual fibers of the faster traveling strand and entangle them with the core yarn.